The Adventures of Gred and Forge Weasley (Night Frights)
by Cursed Scone
Summary: This is my first ever Fanfiction! Chapter 1-Fred and George Weasley discover something hideous and grotesque that lurks within the castle walls. Chapter 2-Just another day in potions with the Weasley twins (kind of like chapter 1). Chapter 3- What really goes on in the twins' potions lab?
1. Chapter 1

The clock had just chimed midnight and not a soul could be seen, bar two redheads who pranced across the cold stone on the fifth floor corridor. One clutched a piece of parchment in his hand. There seemed to be words written on the parchment paper and the odd pair of labelled foot prints, that danced across the page. Fred Weasley glanced up at his twin brother, and partner in crime, with a devious grin as his eyes zeroed in on a pair of footprints with the name 'Severus Snape' hovering above them.

The twins made their way through various secret passageways on their way to the dungeons, so as not to be seen by any portraits or lingering professors. Then again, any possibility of bumping into a professor was limited thanks to their secret weapon, the Marauders Map, which they had found in their first year at Hogwarts when in detention with Filch.

Once they had reached the dungeons, they headed down the hallway and over to a portion of a wall that stood out starkly in contrast to the rest of the wall which was adorned with various paintings and portraits. In short, the wall stuck out like a sore thumb due to its strange absence of paintings. The twins let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. They didn't care if they were caught out of bed after hours and in the dungeons nonetheless, no, they just wanted to carry out their plan before they were caught. They had no reason to worry however as all the portraits were asleep, either snoring, or dozing peacefully. The blank portion of the wall was in a rectangular, arch shape, the size and width of a door. Both twins rolled their eyes in unison. They might as well of put up a flashing neon sign saying 'This way to Snape's quarters'.

George glanced at the Marauders Map and a little speech bubble appeared above a little image depicting a door. In the bubble, an inscription appeared reading 'Glittering fairy princess'. ''Glittering fairy princess?'' George cried out in surprise and confusion. There were a few, successive, quiet little clicks before a door shape became outlined and swung inwards. The two Weasley's poked their heads around the door and, once they had seen it was clear, they crept into a dark and dreary little room, a Dungbomb gripped carefully in each of their hands. They heard music coming from an adjoining room and they curiously ventured towards another arched door, which was cracked open slightly so that candle light shone out. As they got closer, the twins heard a dark, out of tune, but strangely melodic voice singing, ''I'm too sexy for my boots, too sexy oh it hurts.'' The twins looked at each other with a frown of confusion before passing inside the room and hiding at the back. What they saw would forever stay with and scar them for the rest of their days, for in front of them stood the potions professor, widely known as the grumpy dungeon bat. He was wearing high thigh, black leather healed boots with golden studs travelling up the back of them. His greasy hair fell to his shoulders and swung side to side as he flicked his greasy mop about and strutted in front of a full body length mirror. He wore deep blue mini shorts, a black crop top and leather jacket which showed the death like pallor of his skin. The twins leapt up and screamed in horror whilst covering their eyes, dropping the Dungbombs in their haste. Snape's head whipped around fast enough to cause whiplash as he turned to face the twins and he let out a high pitched, girly shriek as the twins ran screaming back to Gryffindor tower, waking up the entirety of the castle as they went.


	2. Chapter 2- Just another potions class

**Author's note: I forgot to say this on my last chapter, I do NOT own ANY of the original characters, places and plot lines, they all belong to the brilliantly talented J K Rowling. If you recognise anything then could you please inform me so I can correct or provide citations as soon as possible. If you recognise anything then assume that I do NOT own it. Also, there is a line in this fanfiction that is similar to the following line which reads, 'Don't you slam that door, we've another show tomorrow night' (or something along those lines). I heard this from Mrs Brown's Boys, which I do NOT own and all rights belong to the makers and actors/actresses of Mrs Brown's Boys. I am not affiliated with Mrs Brown's Boys or the makers, creators and produces of the Harry Potter world and merchandise.**

* * *

Fred and George Weasley were wandering down the moving staircases as they made their way down to the dungeons when they came up with The Plan. It was a marvellous plan, a mischievous plan, a plan so diabolically evil that.. What was the plan again? If only they could remember. When they got to the dungeons, they made their way to the potions classroom where they sat in their seats, which were on opposite sides of the classroom. A crazed Hufflepuff had once leapt out of his seat screaming that they must build a wall between the twins to stop them misbehaving and plotting their latest prank. Said Hufflepuff then ran away to run for president.

''Just get back to the story!'' Yelled George as he sat at his desk, picking his nose with the tip of his wand whilst,

''I WAS NOT, MY NOSE WAS ITCHY!'' The redhead shrieked in false indignation.

''I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!''

And so it was that the brilliant, clever, fabulous, ''Not to mention annoying.'' George muttered under his breath, writer got back to her story. The students had now begun to filter into the classroom, taking their seats before the bell tolled out, signalling the beginning of class.

Severus Snape, potions master extraordinaire and greasy bat of the dungeons, waltzed into class in his bright pink tutu, red knee high, leather heeled boots and...not much else. The twins and about three quarters of the class screwed up their faces in disgust.

''AHA! That was the plan!'' Fred said (see what I did there?) as he flew to his feet, his right index finger pointed skyward.

''What plan?'' Snape questioned as he clicked his fingers and put his hands on his hips.

Fred clicked his fingers back, ''Don't you sass me young lady. Anyway, it's a marvellous plan, a mischievous plan, a plan so diabolically evil that killing puppies won't equate.''

''Not the puppies!'' Snape exclaimed in horror.

The twins cackled evilly and ran through the door, forgetting to close it. One twin, George, ''I'm not George, he is. Honestly woman, you call yourself our Moth-, author?''

Geor-, no, Fred said. ''Or am I Fred?'' The boy questioned. I glared at him and he squeaked as he fled from the room as fast as he could, slamming the door behind him.

''Don't you slam that door!'' Snape yelled, ''We need it for another fanfiction tomorrow night!''

That night, Fred and George snuck into Snape's private quarters and sprinkled a pale lime coloured powder into his greasy locks, whilst cackling evilly. Snape's eyes shot open ''Will you cackle a bit quieter, you're not supposed to wake me up you know.'' Then he closed his eyes and lay back on the pillow.

The next morning, a scream reverberated off of every wall and surface as Snape ran out of his quarters in his usual state of dress, but completely bald.

When potions class came, the newly bald professor sulked at the front of the class until Fred and George came in, each wearing a thin wig of black, greasy hair. Snape sauntered slowly towards the two, heels clicking loudly on the floor. ''Why my darlings, you look fabulous.'' He said, stretching out the a. He then ushered them to their seats, but not before giving them a months worth of detention, and taking his daily 6,000 points from Gryffindor. Honestly, the first class of the day hadn't even begun and he had already achieved his daily goal.

* * *

 **I don't know what I was thinking/doing when I came up with this. Anyway, I'm going to try and post a new chapter once everyday until I've finished with this, but I can't make any promises due to being in my GCSE year and so close to taking my exams, and also due to a condition I have called Chronic Fatigue Syndrome and more specifically M.E. And lastly, thank you to everyone who followed or clicked favourite. Please feel free to R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3- A Magical Mishap

**Hello everybody! I'm not dead! Sorry for the wait, GCSE's are hell and I've been struggling with my mental health recently so thanks for waiting patiently. I have a Merlin fanfiction that I'm planning so I'm currently looking for a Beta.**

 **Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I owned Harry Potter, I never have and I never will.**

:

The twin terrors snickered to themselves as they bent over their cauldron full of bubbling potion. Fred, 'I'm not Fred' the long nosed twig said before the author glared at him and he shrank back in fright.

George burst out laughing, 'Long nosed twig!' before he was abruptly cut off by a coughing fit.

Fred sulked in the corner and left him to it until his twin started turning blue, at which point he walked over and slapped George on the back a little harder than necessary. The author had had enough of their antics so she grabbed their ears, and dragged them back to their cauldron so that she could continue with the story.

Once the potion had finished, the twins pulled the purple coloured potion off of the fire before dipping a pair of hideous orange and green striped shoes into it.

'Oi!' shouted one of the red haired menaces, 'I happen to like these shoes very much!'

The author gave him an incredulous look before biting her tongue and carrying on with her story. The shoes were now covered in the purple goo and were fished out of the cauldron with a pair of tweezers. The twins held one shoe each with a gloved hand and suspended them in the air. The purple goo seemed to be absorbed into the shoes, leaving not a single mark or wet patch. The twins took a cup of straws and drew one each to see who would test their latest invention. George drew the short straw and paled slightly as he took a loud gulp and signed a cross across his chest. He then proceeded to carefully pull on the shoes, eyeing them up as if he didn't trust them not to explode.

He slowly rose to his feet, glanced at his brother before jumping in the air. As his feet hit the ground again, the boy was catapulted back into the air. It seemed the twins' bouncing shoes had worked a little too well, for George flew through the shop ceiling, letting out a high-pitched, girlish scream as he appeared in the air above the shop where he had a good view of the rest of Diagon Alley. He then plummeted back towards the ground where Fred awaited and cast a cushioning charm on the floor. George landed head first and went through the floor until only his legs were poking out. George's legs flailed wildly until Fred grabbed one and pulled his doppelgänger out of the ground with a loud 'pop!'. Fred and George pulled the shoes off of George and threw them into the back alley behind their shop.

The next morning, the twins were strolling through Diagon Alley when they heard a shrill shriek from above. The brothers looked up in unison to find Ron's year mate Crabbe, soaring through the sky, wearing a pair of orange and green striped shoes. Fred looked at his brother and said, 'Well, what do you know, pigs can fly!'

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I promise I'll try and get a new chapter out soon. Sorry for the wait! Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think, until next time!**


	4. An Incident of Whiskey And Blue Powder

**Hey everyone! *sheepishly scratches neck* it's been a while. My depression has played up quite a bit and it's been a fight just to get out of bed lately, today is a good day though so here is the update I promised to post a while back. I've also started my A Level course which is proving difficult due to my C.F.S and mental health issues so updates may be random and infrequent. I will try my best to update as regularly as possible. I wrote this chapter whilst watching J K Rowling's (my favourite author) episode of Who Do You Think You Are :). I'm about to watch the TV program about the Harry Potter exhibition in the British Library. This is a great day! Please review and tell me what you think of these one shots. Love you all!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, if you recognise any content or ideas then it has not been purposeful and I will happily take out the idea or change it if the author who first came up with the idea contacts me to request this.**

Fred and George were creeping out of their rooms and down the stairs of their family home, The Burrow. Fred placed his foot on the next stair down and, as he applied his weight, the step let out a raucous 'squeak!'. The twins leapt back to the previous step and covered their eyes with their hands, their logic being 'If I can't see you, you can't see me'. Ron's door flew open and his freckled nose poked out. He sniffed the air before his head slowly appeared. He looked down the stairs and squinted, trying to find the source. He stared right through the twins before walking back into his room, muttering as he went.

'I could sworn I heard something, maybe I was dreaming.' The youngest Weasley son said as he closed his bedroom door. The fabulous author, who had been waiting impatiently on the side lines, had had enough and she cast a silencing charm on Ron's door before walking behind the twins and giving them an almighty shove, sending them tumbling down the stairs. She then scuttled back to her dark corner on all fours, cackling to herself as she settled down to continue her tale.

The twins stumbled into the kitchen, covered in bruises, and walked over to the wine cupboard, pulling out the entirety of its contents. They then produced a tub of electric blue powder, took the lids off the bottles, and emptied portions of the powder into each bottle. The twins put the bottles back in the cupboard and went back to their room where they bumped into the author. The author tucked the twins into their beds and read them a bed time story. She yawned then flicked her hair over her shoulder, dimmed the lights and sang softly as the twins drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

THE NEXT MORNING

Tonks had come over for dinner and Mrs. Weasley had decided to open a bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey. She poured three glasses for herself, Tonks and Arthur. They clinked glasses and each took a sip. There was a loud, unified burp and then it began. The trio sneezed uncontrollably and Tonks' hair turned into a canvas of different colours that merged into one another. With every sneeze, the colours changed.

Meanwhile, watching from the doorway, the author and her twin partners in crime cackled with glee as they rolled on the floor, clutching their stomachs. 'This was a great idea of mine!' Fred said between laughs.

'Oi!' the author cried, 'This was my idea! I control this story!' And, just to prove her point, she turned his hair pink.


	5. 5- Midnight Mayhem

**Hi everyone, I'm back! This story has just over 240 views as of today! Thank you everyone who has read my work. I haven't got much to say except to voice my annoyance at the selling of Christmas items in early November, we have over a month until Christmas! I saw Christmas stuff on sale in August in a certain store.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am not J K Rowling no matter how much I wish I was as skilled as her.**

 **Now, on with the story.**

Fred and George crept down the halls of Hogwarts, draped with a certain invisibility cloak 'borrowed' from a certain Gryffindor seeker. Fred suddenly tripped over George's foot and flung his arms backwards. His right hand connected with George's face with a sharp 'crack' sending him face first to the floor and out of the cover of the invisibility cloak. The twins heard a low 'meoooooow' and looked up to find Mrs Norris who walked over and cocked a leg up over George's head, relieving herself before running towards the great hall stairs. George spluttered indignantly while Fred laughed manically, bent over at the middle with tears streaming down his face. George ran over to the stairs and crept up behind Mrs Norris, he drew back a leg and booted Mrs Norris up her derrière, sending her flying down the stairs.

'Oi Fred, look it's cat woman.' George called out.

Mrs Norris' tail flicked and she darted up the stairs, chasing a screaming George who managed to duck behind an alcove as the devil incarnate ran past. Fred guffawed as he walked into the alcove, covering them both in the cloak. They then set back off on their journey and down a set of stairs before walking to the end of a corridor where they came face to face with a portrait of a fruit bowl. Fred reached out a finger and tickled the pear which giggled before the portrait swung open revealing a door. The twins walked through it and down another small set of stairs where they were greeted with the sights and smells of the kitchen. House elves wandered here and there, carrying all sorts of food items for tomorrow, one of the elves walked over to them. "Hello masters Weasley, I is being Knickers, what can Knickers does for you?" The diminutive little creature said whilst tugging it's long ears and looking up at them with large, owlish eyes.

"How do you know our names?" George asked in confusion. He was sure he'd never met this house elf before.

"Knickers knows who you is because your reputations precede you. Knickers was one of the elvses that was helping masters Weasley a few weeks ago with their breakfast prank, now sit down and Knickers be getting you something to eats." The elf said as he or she, it was difficult to tell, seized one of the twin's hand a dragged him to a table at the far back. As he was being dragged, the pots and pans hanging above crashed into his head with various 'clunk' and 'crash' sounds. By the time he sat down, the twin had a mild concussion.

"The twin?" the non injured one cried. "Cried? I didn't cry! Why can't you tell us apart? You're writing this story!" the annoying ginger with a fair point said. The poor author had been slaving long and hard over three history essays and two English Literature essays, even though she only takes three A Level subjects, so she was tired and not in the mood to care which menace was which. The unidentified Weasley sat at the table with his dazed brother as a scowl adorned his ugly, ''Ugly?!" exclaimed the scandalised Weasley but the author ignored him as she'd had enough of his antics and, life in general. A scowl adorned his ugly face as he stared at the author, displeased.

"Displeased is an understatement." The twin snorted giving the author a threatening look. Suddenly, Dobby popped out of nowhere and shrieked at the ginger.

"You shall not harm Cursed Scone!" and with that, Dobby flung him back from the table, picked up a wet tea towel and chased both twins out the kitchen, whipping their buttocks with the towel, all the way to Gryffindor tower. Their pained shrieks echoed across the castle as the author smirked in both amusement and triumph. Dobby joined her in her dark cave and she gave him a trendy new tutu which she had borrowed from Snape.

 **Well my lovelies, that's another chapter down and fairly quickly (for me) too. I would have posted this yesterday but for some reason wouldn't let me sign in. Please review and, if you review, you get a virtual tutu from Snape! Woohoo! If you don't review then I'll sick Dobby on you :). Hope you enjoyed and I'll try and update ASAP. By the way, I don't condone animal abuse (I thought I'd include a little disclaimer because I know how upset some of y'all get), the Mrs Norris scene was intended as a (probably very bad) joke no matter how much that cat deserves it! Love ya!**


	6. 6- Flying lessons At Breakfast

**I just wrote out a long author's note, only for my internet to fail me and I lost the whole thing so I'll make this short and sweet (I hope my WiFi gets cavities). I may have to sick Dobby on my WiFi. Special thanks and a shout out to Morganna12 for their lovely comment and PM. Go and check them out, particularly if you ship Dramione or just like (love) Hermione. I didn't realise I'd set myself up for a breakfast prank chapter in the last chapter until I re-read this fanfiction when my muse left (yes, I read my own stuff repeatedly, yes, I have no life). Now, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: The author sat miserably in a dark corner of her lair as she sniffled and wailed miserably about how she didn't own Harry Potter.**

It was a cold, drizzly morning and the Great Hall was filled with quiet murmurs. It was early on a Monday morning and both the teachers and the student populace were less than happy. The twins skipped through the doors into the Great Hall, which drew many suspicious looks and a few terrified ones from the victims of the twins' last prank. They hummed delightedly as they sat down next to the Golden Trio of Gryffindor. Hermione shot them an annoyed look and went back to her book whilst Harry and Ron were too tired to care. There was a silence which was punctuated only by the chomping sounds of the twins eating the food in front of them. Their own food. Food they'd brought in with them as they completely avoided the food laid out on the table. There was a clatter as everyone put down their cutlery with a growing horror. Up at the teacher's table, Professor Sinistra was now wide awake, even though she'd only consumed two cups of coffee so far. Silence. An annoyed huff came from the corner of the room and everyone turned to see the author tapping her foot and checking her watch. She looked up as she realised she was being stared at and, as if talking to a young child, she said, 'You're not supposed to see me! I'm the author, no witnesses allowed!'.

'Witnesses?' a Ravenclaw cried out.

The author coughed nervously whilst discretely kicking an object behind her, 'I simply meant that, er, you're meant to pretend that I'm not here. Now turn back around and carry on! I'm almost bored to death.' Everybody turned back around and the author started muttering about how people aren't supposed to do what the voices say.

The tables in front of them started to shake as smoke in the colours of each house rose above the food. The twins sat smiling innocently as everybody, but them, was slowly raised into the air. The author looked up and cackled with glee as she saw teachers and students bobbing against the Great Hall ceiling. Dumbledore was mysteriously absent. Suddenly, Snape's tutu fell to the ground and everybody started screaming as they realised he'd gone commando. The author covered her eyes and snapped her fingers, sending the students and professors back down to the ground. Dobby popped in with a wet towl and whipped Snape's nude buttocks as he ran from the room with Dobby on his tail, the mad house elf was screaming, 'NUDITY IS NOT BEINGS ALLOWED UNLESS IT IS MR HARRY POTTER SIR!'. The author silently questioned the house elf's sanity, as well as her own, as she turned with the rest of the room's occupants to stare at the Boy-Who-Lived, or rather, the Boy-Who-Looked-Very-Sick-And-Is-Now-Getting-Gradually-Annoyed-As-The-Author-Gives-Him-Another-Name.

'I have no idea what he was on about, nor do I want to know.' Harry said. The author decided she'd had enough and walked out of the Great Hall, to a broom cupboard on the 4th floor. She swung it open to reveal Dumbledore, bound with a well placed 'Incarcerous' and gagged with his own beard. He sent her a withering glare and the author burst into tears as she realised she wouldn't be getting any Christmas presents this year.

She lifted her wand and flicked it to, 'Wait, why do I need my wand?' the author asked, as she paused in her tears. 'Wait, why am I narrating myself?' she, wait, I? said. Nevertheless, she flicked her wand and released Dumbledore from the confines of the spell and beard and ran as fast as she could out of the room before Dumbledore could gain his bearings. She rushed back to her dark lair beneath the castle, alternating between madly cackling and wailing. It was concluded that she must be related to the Black family.

 **I'm not at all happy with how this chapter has gone. It was really bad and not at all funny but I had to post something to try and get my muse back. I've already got another idea brewing so hopefully it'll be up soon and better than this...whatever this is. I hope this wasn't too awful. Thanks for sticking with me! Oh, before I leave, this fanfiction has now increased to 363 views as of just now. I assume views are how many times someone has clicked your fic, if not then feel free to correct me in the comments. Hope you all had a good Christmas if you celebrate it!**


	7. Chapter 7- The Common Room Crisis

**Hi guys! *scratches neck awkwardly* I've been really busy with my own life *cough* school work *cough* and I'd like to be able to say that I'll update at least once a week but I think that'll be unlikely as I have my mocks coming up soon.**

 **Queue the shameless plug; I'm about to post a new story, probably called 'Dandini and the Chankles Incident'. This is going to be a very cheesy, joke of a story. I attend a performing arts group and we were doing an adapted, modern version of Cinderella (I had the role of the fabulous, sassy Fairy Godmother :D). During the weeks we learnt and rehearsed the pantomime, we came up with a backstory where Dandini and Charming had secret romantic feelings for one another. This was started by the girls who played Dandini and Charming and developed by the rest of us so it's not my idea but a mixture of people's. I decided to throw it into a silly fanfiction (that I promised Charming I'd post for ages so kudos for her for being patient). I found it very hard to separate the characters and my friends (it was so awkward!) but I've managed it, so guys, if you're reading this...I'm so sorry XD. It's what happens after Dandini is struck off the pay role (part of the script). As you can tell, this will be a Cinderella fanfiction and I don't own Cinderella or the adapted script, or most of this idea in general (though I invented the word chankles...don't ask XD). It'll most likely be up later today.**

 **Thank you** **jaeenkil for the review!**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it :(**

 **Anyway, on with the story (I'm winging this, my plot bunnies have only slightly returned).**

 **HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP**

The Gryffindor party was in full swing as they celebrated their latest victory over the Ravenclaw quidditch team. The lights flashed and the music blared as people helped themselves to the snacks and drinks. Suddenly, a 'BANG!' rang out through the common room. Everybody stopped and turned slowly towards the source of the noise. A certain two redheads were levitating slightly off the ground, their skin having turned Smurf blue and their faces covered in soot. Vials of dark green liquid were held in each of their hands, held at an angle just above the punch bowl. Hermione and Seamus sidled over with matching smirks on their faces.

'Well, it looked like our plan worked.' The bushy haired chipmunk said.

'BUSHY HAIRED?! CHIPMUNK?!' The girl screamed in rage. The author backed off slowly to join Draco in cowering in the corner, both not wanting to be punched or cursed.

'Wait, what are you doing here Malfoy?' The boy-who-was-currently-glaring-at-the-author said. 'This is a Gryffindor party! No snakes allowed!'

The ferret in question threw his hands in front of his face and waved them manically, 'You didn't see anything.' He said mysteriously as he backed away into the shadows, becoming half ferret, half plant pot. Harry and Ron exchanged a questioning look before shrugging and turning back to Hermione and Seamus for an explanation.

'We knew those terrors wouldn't be able to resist an opportunity like this,' Seamus said in his Irish lilt, 'So we warded the refreshments table to trigger a trap if any questionable substances were brought near it. It seems it did it's, wait, why's there a house elf over there?'

Sure enough, Dobby was levitating in the air, having turned blue, he was covered in soot and his ear hair was smoking. The author cackled in the corner, having enlisted the help of the illustrious house elf in her latest plot with the Weasley twins. Lavender Brown giggled at the house elf before the author came up behind her and shoved her over. She hated giggly girls.

'Dobby?' Harry questioned in disbelief. The house elf looked at Harry with absolute adoration in his eyes, bordering on the line of creepy obsession. Harry stepped back with a slight grimace.

'Harry Potter sir! Dobby be's hired by Cursed Scone to be causing 'chaos and crisis' according to hers' The house elf squeaked proudly. Said author grinned guiltily before slinking back to her cave. She needed to take down her Christmas decorations, which were probably the cause of her bad luck.

Hermione waved her wand and the twins and Dobby were dropped. Dobby leapt up screaming, 'Every elfses for himselfses' before disappearing with a 'pop!'. The author suddenly burst through the portrait hole in her army uniform shouting 'This is a rescue mission!' and making siren noises as she grabbed the twins and apparated out with a 'crack!'. Draco jumped out from his corner and ran squeaking, uhm, screaming to the portrait hole.

'I thought you couldn't apparate inside of Hogwarts?' Ron said gormlessly. The author popped back in, a blue rash having appeared on her hands which was quickly spreading. She had yet to realise she was turning into a human blueberry.

'OMG Ron! I'm the author, I can do whatever I want! I can also...convince Dumbles to give me certain privileges.' The author got ready to apparate back out again, muttering under her breath about Dumbles not texting her back, before disappearing again with another 'crack!'

'What was all that about?' Dean Thomas questioned.

'Well, it's common knowledge that she's not exactly sane so' Hermione started before being interrupted by Dean.

'No, I meant her hands, they were turning blue! I know she's of questionable sanity.' Dean cocked his head at Hermione for an explanation.

'Well you see, it's a rather brilliant spell, one of Professor Vector's creations actually. She let me use it encase the twins played up. They'll stay blue until they apologise, but they have to mean it. And, anybody that they touch that was involved or new about their plan will also turn blue. The common room erupted into laughter, with the exception of Lavender, who giggled. A pink haired Smurf popped into the room and pushed her over, before leaving again.

At breakfast the next morning, the Gryffindor's were shocked to see a very angry, very blue Professor Sinistra sulking at the Head Table.

 **Author note: I think I'm losing my touch XD. I'm struggling with ideas lately so the past two chapters haven't been up to scratch with my usual standard. Anyway, thanks for reading! Until next time :)**


End file.
